


Bad Luck

by LivingPuppet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, D&D, Does this even count as an AU?, Dungeon master!Hermione, I don't know what i've made, It's... something, Modern AU, One Shot, nothing is in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingPuppet/pseuds/LivingPuppet
Summary: The real reasons why everyone seems to have ridiculous luck.





	1. Chapter 1

“I summon a snake to fight Harry.” Draco grinned, holding back a snort.

“Roll for Initiative.” Hermione droned on, looking far more bored than she did at the beginning of the game. Draco picked up his dye and landed an eleven. “You summon a comman snake, it is browish greenish in color and looks threatened by Harry's presence.”

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his own dye, “I speak in non-threatening tones hoping to calm down the snake.”

“Roll for Charisma.” Harry gleefully shook his dye, tossed it and waited for it to settle. “OH NO!” he wailed as it settled on Nat 1.

“Wow, good job Harry. You spoke to the snake in its natural language, but it turned onto one of the poor students.” Hermione grinned, looking much like the cat who caught the canary. “Everyone began spreading rumors that you're actually secretly evil and the one who is the Heir.”

Harry groaned as the rest of the group giggled and smirked at him. He perked up as he realised something special. “Wait does this mean that I can speak and understand all snakes now?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's been jonxed. and yes that's spelled that way deliberately.  
> Brief Harry/Blaise relationship mention

“Roll for Charisma.”

The dye hit the table.

Draco groaned at the result, and titters and snorts where sounded around the table. Blaise patted the blonds back in pity.

“Great job Draco, you just came off as an asshole to Harry. Poor Harry is traumatized by your behaviour and is immediately reminded of his jackass cousin Dudley. This just set up your entire relationship.” Hermione sneered at him, mirth visible in her eyes. “Your mother calls after you and you have no idea that Harry already dislikes you. Hope for the best at your next encounter.”

(Ten minutes later)

“I'M JONXED THAT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION!” Draco wailed as another Natural one was rolled.

“You've insulted him, his friends, his family, and everything he stands for. He rejects your hand.”

Harry leaned over with a grin, “He does remember that he could've added his bonus to that, right?” he whispered to his boyfriend, who was shaking in laughter.

“I think he's so hellbent on seducing you that he just... forgets.” Blaise managed to whisperl, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if i'm going anywhere with this and i should've started with the first book oopsies  
> What scene should i do next?


End file.
